


If You Asked Me To...

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Esme seduces a lonely woman...RP Fic.AU as hell.





	If You Asked Me To...

Abigail Prentiss sat at the bar at the opening party for her husband’s new office block. She was board and lonely. She looked around the room and sighed before ordering her 4th martini in as many hours. Esme had smiled softly as she knocked on the woman's door. Abigail blinked and looked at the door.

"Come in waiter..."

She called out expecting her martini. Esme had smiled as she entered the room, producing the martini as she did so. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Abigail blinked and looked blankly at Esme.

"Who?"

She began to say. 

"Esme... Esme Cullen."

Esme smiled, offering her the martini.

"Oh."

Abigail said taking the martini and sipping it.

"Your...not a waiter, are you?"

She said. 

"No... just someone looking for some company..."

Esme smiled. 

"If you don't mind?"

Abigail smiled and shook her head.

"No not at all...it means we're well matched for each other."

She said. Esme smiled and moved to settle beside her. 

"So, what’s keeping you up here alone?"

Abigail shrugged as she drank her martini.

"Boredom....nothing in common with anyone downstairs.... being miles apart from my Husband even when we're in the same room... Shall I go on?"

"Mmmm no... perhaps, however, you would prefer something a little more... intimate?"

Abigail smiled seductively.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it sounds like you've been missing sex..."

Abigail smiled and nodded.

"Yes..."

She said softly. 

"Let me take care of that for you?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Esme smiled. 

"You may want to put the cocktail down..."

Abigail smiled and downed her Martini before putting down the now empty glass. Esme purred and moved to kiss her softly. Abigail murred softly as she kissed back. 

"Okay?"

Abigail nodded.

"Yes, Esme."

"More?"

Abigail nodded.

"Yes Please, Esme."

She murred needily. Esme smiled and soon moved to undo the woman's shirt. Abigail murred and let her take it. 

"Such a beautiful woman."

Esme murmured, moving to undo Abi's skirt.

"Thank you."

Abigail murred. Esme murred, moving to gently tease Abi's clit gently. 

"Wet already Sweetpea?"

Abi mewed.

"I've not been touched for three years..."

"Well, that's just wrong."

Esme soothed, moving to kiss her even as she pushed slowly inwards. Abi mewled into the kiss as she was penetrated for the first time in years. 

"Mmmm, okay my sweet?"

Abi nodded.

"Yes."

She purred. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Esme murmured, moving to slowly up her pace a little. Abi was soon panting and moving her hips in time with Esme's fingers. Esme purred and upped her pace again. Abi was soon bucking her hips and her upper legs and inner thighs were soaked with her juices as was Esme's hand.

"Oh gods...Oh gods!"

She kept mewing as she kept riding Esme's fingers. Esme smirked softly. 

"Such delightful blasphemy..."

She spoke gently, upping her pace once again. Abi mewed.

"Oh...fuck.... me! ..... fuck....me.... fuck...me!!"

She groaned. Esme smiled and quickly sped up. Abi cried out and came apart.


End file.
